one day with my lord
by laylarina-honey1729
Summary: a four chapter one shot about Rin unexpected visit to Sesshomaru's castle that lead to a little flirting between the demon lord and the now older Rin in his private garden


this story should be a long one shot but i decide to divide it up to 4 chapter. for those who had read my previous fict REBORN, i just take a short brake from reborn. i will continue writing that story too.

* * *

Rin P.O.V

As I open my eyes, I was dumbfounded with the sight that meets my eyes. The grand looking chandelier, the mahogany furniture, nice and warm room, and most importantly the soft and comfortable bed. As I try to figure out where I am, or what happen to me, the most beautiful creature I ever seen come into my view. "Lord Sesshomaru! Ah…" At the sight of my lord, all the event that take place yesterday suddenly come rushing back to my mind.

Yesterday I joint Inuyasha group going demon slaying at a village not far from the Western Land territory. As this would be my first major demon slaying expedition, I was overexcited and while fighting lose my focus resulting in me severely injured. At the same time, just before I pass out, I saw lord Sesshomaru come and scold Inuyashab at his carelessness that cause harm to me. Then I could barely remember flying on an-un to my lord's castle.

"Rin, how are you feeling now?" the rich voice of my lord bring me back to the present. "I am feeling much better my lord." I beam a smile at my lord as his eyes roam all over my body. As he intensely stare at me, I could feel my whole body burning hot. This burning sensation is really weird. Where ever his eyes touch my skin that spot will be on fire. Jaken come in with a tray of food. "Eat." After that one command, he walk away.

I always thought that lord Sesshomaru stare are intense but this is the first time it had been this intense. His burning gaze felt like it melting me. Making me nervous and my heart start beating faster at the sight of him since yesterday.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

When I enter her room, it is just as I see yesterday, she had grown up into such a beautiful young woman. The human sure did grow up faster. It felt just like some time ago that this human is my little human ward that I instinctively save from death but now she had mature and just at the right age. After leaving her under the care of the old priestess Kaede, this is the first time that I will be spending time together with her.

When she suddenly sit up on her bed as she notice my presence, I could not help but notice the lovely curve of her body that had fill up nicely through the thin sleeping yukata. The part that had been covered by the blanket before had been reveal as she sit, exposing more of her white milky skin that should have been covered but is showing because of the loose yukata. I cannot help it as my eyes roam hungrily all over her, devouring her with my eyes. Jaken sudden entrance brought me back to the reality.

After breakfast, Rin change into a suitable yukata. She found a lovely cream colored yukata with small orange flower scattering nicely from the lower left side to half way to the right sleeve. Walking out of the guest room, she explores the castle in hope to find her lord.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" The voice of her lord makes her turn around so sudden that she lost her balance. As she braces herself for the fall, she felt a strong arm holding her waist. She opens her eyes to see that her lord is holding her in his arm. One hand around her waist and the other supporting at the wall behind her. She could tell that her long hair had already touched the floor. The two of them are just a few inch apart. She could feel the hot breath of her lord caressing her neck. It send shiver down her spine. "Lord Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru quickly release her. He had been enchanted by her sweet scent that he does not realize the uncomfortable position she is in. She must be in heat that her scent is ten times sweeter and stronger than usual.

Seen that her lord look confuse and uncertain, Rin approach him and pat his hand softly and reassuring like what Lady Kaede will do when she is sad. "My lord, is there anything troubling you. Could it be that my presence here disturbs you in anyway." Bull's eye. Hearing the word that comes from her mouth leaving him speechless. Since she was a small girl, she was able to read the situation. He thought that after all this time living apart, she would not be able to decipher his feeling and emotion but she prove otherwise. He is glad.

"Rin come." With just that Rin faithfully trot at his heels, following Sesshomaru to his personal quarter. It was a huge part of the castle but not even a single servant is allowed to this part of the castle except for Jaken. And even when it is Jaken, he is limited to the study and common room. Rin followed Sesshomaru to a huge door leading to a beautiful indoor garden. The roof is made from a glass that is painted with the story of the great dog demon, the ruler of the Western Land that manage to bring all the other demon under his rule. He is the supreme conqueror, the greatest dog demon ever, Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru's father. The many and huge window is open giving rin the feeling that she is actually outside. The flower bed of hundreds of beautiful wild flower fascinate her. A huge Sakura tree planted slightly on a higher ground stood majestically in the middle of the flower meadow. Without saying anything, Sesshomaru gracefully leap and land at the base of the Sakura tree. He sit at his favorite spot while letting Rin roam free in his garden. The mixture of their scent calming his nerve. The smell of the flower surrounding Rin had manage to masked her strong smell of fertile young woman that is ready to be taken.

Looking at Rin from the corner of his eyes, it remind him of the old days when they are travelling together. He would stop at a flower meadow every now and then to let Rin play around. Since the first time he met her, she had the unique smell of wild flower. At first, he thought that it is because she use to play in the wood all the time, but even after bathing and walking in a different part of the forest, that mystique wild flower scent still linger with her.

Rin run around chasing the colorful butterfly around her. Sesshomaru close his eyes. He enjoy the enchanting voice of her giggling, the pitter patter of her small feet and her gasping as she tried to catch her breath while chasing after the butterfly. Crack. The sound of twig break into two is followed by the sound of Rin small body crashing the bush of wild flower. It soon is followed by her giggling sound and rustling of fabric as she pulls herself together. Sesshomaru keep on listening. He heard the familiar sound of flower stalk being woven together into a beautiful flower crown.

He could hear the sound of her footstep coming closer to him with caution. Wondering what she is up to, he pretend to be asleep. Then he felt it, the flower crown. He could hear her heart beat that beating faster than usual. He could hear the blood rushing in her vein, and smell it sweetness. He had to hold his desire to bite her and taste her sweet blood. His control almost break at the sudden touch of her delicate little finger brushing his face as she try to brush off a few wild strain of hair that make it way to his face.

Sesshomaru open his eyes and caught her hand. Rin was shocked. She had been thinking about how beautiful her lord is when she had the sudden urge to touch his face. Sesshomaru could smell the budding smell of desire coming from her. "Rin, what are you trying to do?" The stern voice of her lord shaken Rin a bit. She know that her lord doesn't like to be touch so casually. "I… Rin is very sorry. It just that … mmm… Rin suddenly think that her lord look so attractive that Rin cannot help but want to touch her lord. Rin is very sorry."

Sesshomaru could tell that she is not lying. Rin never lied. He smirk inwardly knowing that it is not just because she is at that time of cycle, but she did have interest in him that make her smell becoming more alluring. "Rin, are you curious about men? Should I help you look for a suitable partner?" hearing her lord statement make her jump in surprise. "NO! mmm… Rin is never interested in any other man. Not even one. It is just that… my lord." Her last sentences are not even muttered out loud. Sesshomaru could see that she only move her lips without actually saying anything. "Rin. I couldn't hear what you are saying." Rin lowered her head and stare at her feet. Her cheek burning red. "Rin said… Rin only feel curious about her lord.."

Satisfied with the answer, Seshomaru pull Rin's hand and place it on his face again. "Then this Sesshomaru will let Rin satisfied her curiosity. But with one condition." Hearing what Sesshomaru said make her heart jump. Her excitement shows on her face. "What is that condition my lord?" Rin ask eagerly. "I am also curios about something, thus you will help me in satisfying my curiosity too." Rin had no idea what her lord mean so she just nod her agreement without much thought.


End file.
